SCREAM 5
by mikeslikb
Summary: My take on how the series would continue. The rules to surviving a horror franchise.


SCREAM 5

written by mikeslikb

Based on the characters created by Kevin Williamson

FADE IN to a black sceen, CUE the classic DIMENSION FILMS logo as the sound of a familiar SCREAM is heard.

CUT TO A PROJECTED SCREEN

EXT. GRAUMAN'S CHINESE THEATER - DUSK

ZOOM OUT from the PROJECTED SCREEN showing the opening scene to the original STAB film. CASEY BECKER played by HEATHER GRAHAM SCREAMS as she is chased by the infamous GHOSTFACE KILLER. Behind the big sceen, on the building wall, is a massive black poster with the GHOSTFACE MASK profile above the title, STAB 8: REBOOT.

REPORTER

(V.O.)

We're here at GRAUMAN'S CHINESE THEATER for the very long awaited premiere of STAB 8: REBOOT -

PAN the outside of the building. The first thing seen, a 50 foot tall GHOSTFACE statue holding a brandished knife. A long RED carpet extends from the entrance of the heavily secured theater to the curb of the sidewalk where numerous limousines wait in line. A large crowd stands behind a gated area, cheering and presenting all kinds of GHOSTFACE MEMORABILIA. Cameras and speakers set up everywhere, the media in place for this prolific event.

REPORTER (CONT'D)

(V.O.)

The controversial film based on the 2011 WOODSBORO MURDERS. After a long TWO YEARS, STAB is back and our original fan-favorites have returned!

The limo door opens and out steps THE DIRECTOR - ROBERT RODRIGUEZ. As he steps out, the crowd cheers. HE and his FEMALE ESCORT(no pun intended) step down the RED CARPET toward the entrance.

REPORTER (CONT'D)

(V.O.)

And here's THE DIRECTOR, MR. ROBERT RODRIGUEZ!

The CROWD full of fans recite a verse of RED RIGHT HAND by NICK CAVE AND THE SEEDS.

CROWD

(in unison)

"YOU'RE ONE MICROSCOPIC CARD IN HIS CATASTROPHIC PLAN, DESIGNED AND DIRECTED BY HIS RED. RIGHT. HAND."

THE DIRECTOR smiles and waves to the CROWD, revealing his RIGHT HAND to be painted RED. The CROWD cheers louder.

THE DIRECTOR and his ESCORT walk up to the reporter who is waiting on the RED CARPET.

REPORTER

MR. RODRIGUEZ, tell us, what was it like to film STAB 8: REBOOT FIFTEEN YEARS after filming the original STAB movie?

As the REPORTER points the microphone to his mouth, the shot-

CUTS TO:

PAN the CROWD as if a news camera. The CROWD looks directly into the camera and cheers, showing off their various items of memorabilia. ONE GUY rips open his buttoned shirt to reveal a large GHOSTFACE TATTOO on his chest.

REPORTER (CONT'D)

(V.O.)

And here's everybody's favorite little victim - TORI SPELLING, also known as SIDNEY PRESCOTT!

TORI SPELLING walks up to the REPORTER, big smile on her face.

REPORTER (CONT'D)

TORI, tell us, ten years since you last played SIDNEY in STAB 3: HOLLYWOOD HORROR, did you ever think you'd play this character again?

TORI SPELLING

(shakes head)

No. I never thought I would. SIDNEY PRESCOTT was living rather peacefully until THE WOODSBORO MASSACRE REBOOT.

REPORTER

Right! The book by GALE WEATHERS whose now being played by the amazing JENNIFER ANISTON.

TORI SPELLING

(nods)

Yeah, JENNIFER took over as GALE in STAB 3 and she came back for this one. So did DAVID SCHWIMMER and our favorite director, ROBERT RODRIGUEZ.

REPORTER

And did their signing on have anything to do with you coming back to play this iconic role? There were quite a few rumors that you weren't interested.

TORI SPELLING

Well, of course I came back. I AM SIDNEY PRESCOTT. The fans recognize me and DAVID and JENNIFER. And what we do on screen - that is the truth! Our movies are nothing like those other stupid sequels. I just had to return.

REPORTER

And boy, are we glad you did! Now tell us, what's SIDNEY like now after almost being killed by her boyfriend, her own brother and cousin among others?

TORI SPELLING

SIDNEY is just the epitome of STRENGTH. I mean, she IS THE FINAL-FINAL GIRL-

REPORTER

Ooh! Hold that thought, TORI! Here comes JENNIFER ANISTON!

The reporter and camera-man run past TORI SPELLING, leaving her alone.

CUT TO:

INT. THEATER - CONTINUOUS

PAN the theater full of people searching for their seats, sitting and just standing around chit-chatting.

TORI SPELLING is sitting in her seat right off the aisle when DAVID SCHWIMMER comes walking over.

DAVID SCHWIMMER

TORI, hey.

SHE looks up. The two exchange kisses on the cheek.

DAVID SCHWIMMER (CONT'D)

Never thought we'd be sitting at another one of these premieres, huh?

TORI SPELLING

(smirks)

Have you seen JEN?

DAVID SCHWIMMER

Yeah. She's sitting somewhere up on the balconey.

TORI SPELLING

The balconey?

DAVID SCHWIMMER

(shrugs)

I know. I know, only the "A-listers" up there.

TORI SPELLING

Did they not pull this SHIT at the premiere of STAB 3?

DAVID SCHWIMMER

Hey, what are you going to do? She is one of the highest paid actresses in HOLLYWOOD.

TORI SPELLING

Yeah, well I'm sick of it. Have you seen STAB 3? You'd think she was the STAR! At least with this one they couldn't do anything more than exaggerate GALE's measley stabbing.

(rolls eyes)

I'm SIDNEY PRESCOTT and if they think I'll come back and play this character again - and EVERYONE knows someone is going to want to kill her again, but if they think I'll come back for yet another one of these pitiful box-office sequels, well then, Sunrise Studios can just kiss my ass!

DAVID SCHWIMMER

You really do wear that ZIP CODE proudly.

The lights dim in the theater, the cue for the audience to be seated. DAVID SCHWIMMER takes his seat which is right across the aisle from TORI SPELLING.

As soon as DAVID SCHWIMMER sits, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. A text message reads: FROM JEN A; MEET IN THE HALL BEHIND THE BALCONEY. HE smiles and begins typing something back as the lights go out completely and the movie begins.

DAVID SCHWIMMER stands and walks up the aisle. This is noticed by TORI SPELLING.

CUT TO:

INT. THEATER - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

DAVID SCHWIMMER walks down the hallway, the inaudible sound of the movie in the background. A man wearing a suit passes him, the two nod to each other.

HE turns a corner to a small alcove with multiple doors. Standing in front of a door, he pulls out his cell phone and begins playing around with it. Without warning, the door flies open and a FIGURE DRESSED IN BLACK pulls him through, the door slamming behind them.

CUT TO:

INT. PROJECTION ROOM - CONTINUOUS

DAVID SCHWIMMER is pulled into the ROOM and thrown up against the wall. HE looks up to see a FIGURE DRESSED AS GHOSTFACE. The MASK is ripped off, revealing the face of JENNIFER ANISTON. She goes at DAVID SCHWIMMER, passionately kissing him.

DAVID SCHWIMMER

(laughs)

You ALMOST had me there, for a second.

JENNIFER ANISTON

They don't pay me TEN MILLION a movie for nothing!

SHE kisses HIM. HE stops HER.

DAVID SCHWIMMER

They paid you TEN MILLION for STAB 8?

JENNIFER ANISTON

Oh, shut up!

THEY continue to make-out.

DAVID SCHWIMMER

You know, it's funny to think. Here we are, making out in the PROJECTION ROOM of our movie premiere. Who would've thought that after all these years of working together, that it would be STAB FUCKING 8 that brought us together.

JENNIFER ANISTON

Weird, huh? Almost like, if THE WOODSBORO MASSACRE REBOOT didn't occur, we would never have gotten together.

DAVID SCHWIMMER

Yeah. It's been so long since we worked together. Makes me wonder if we ever will again. You know, if there's a STAB 9.

JENNIFER ANISTON

(nods)

Oh, I think there will be.

DAVID SCHWIMMER

Do you?

JENNIFER ANISTON

Yeah. One thing's for sure though, YOU WON'T be in it!

JENNIFER ANISTON brandishes a bowie knife and stabs DAVID SCHWIMMER right in the middle of his chest. SHOCK takes over HIM immediately. HE shakes a bit as BLOOD streams from his partially opened mouth.

JENNIFER ANISTON(CONT'D)

I wonder if our FRIENDS ever thought they'd see the day where Rachel killed Ross.

After holding the knife in his chest for a moment, SHE pulls it out. HIS eyes go to the back of his head and his body slides down the wall, DEAD.

JENNIFER ANISTON stares down at his lifeless body for a moment before turning and walking to the door. SHE opens the door and is startled by the sight of GHOSTFACE standing there. A knife is brandished before being driven into HER stomach. With JENNIFER ANISTON on the blade, THE KILLER runs her into the wall, the blade going deeper in. Upon hitting the wall, SHE drops her knife, it landing next to DAVID SCHWIMMER's body.

SHE chokes and coughs up BLOOD.

JENNIFER ANISTON

But I'm

BEAT

the KILLER.

The black gloved hand pulls off the GHOSTFACE mask, revealing TORI SPELLING with a most deviant smile on her face.

TORI SPELLING

And the KILLERS always die.

Having JENNIFER ANISTON pinned to the wall with the KNIFE, TORI SPELLING reaches down and picks up the one dropped next to THE BODY.

TORI SPELLING

There can only be one star in THIS movie. Sorry, JEN.

TORI SPELLING holds up the knife and drives it towards JENNIFER ANISTON. A loud SCREAM yells out-

CUTTING TO:

INT. THEATER - CONTINUOUS

CLOSE UP on the STAB 8: REBOOT opening title appearing across the BIG SCREEN - FAKE-OUT OPENING TITLES.

TORI SPELLING, back in her original outfit, confidently walks down the aisle to where HER empty seat is. She sits and continues to watch the film.

DAVID SCHWIMMER's seat across from HER's remains empty.

CUT TO:

INT. THEATER - HOUR AND HALF LATER

CUE BAD KARMA by IDA MARIA

TORI SPELLING is startled from her sleep as the AUDIENCE stands and claps with the beginning of the closing credits.

CUT TO:

ËXT. GRAUMAN'S CHINESE THEATER - CONTINUOUS

PAN the outside, the CROWD and the MEDIA still there. Limousines still lined up in the street.

CUT TO:

INT. TORI SPELLING'S LIMO - CONTINUOUS

END BAD KARMA

TORI SPELLING sits in the back of her limo, sucking down a glass of champagne.

TORI SPELLING

Ugh, can we get the fuck out of here already?

TORI SPELLING's cell phone rings. SHE answers, obviously not recognizing the number.

TORI SPELLING

Hello?

GHOSTFACE

(O.S.)

Hello, TORI.

TORI SPELLING scoffs and rolls her eyes.

TORI SPELLING

Oh, it's you. You really need the GHOSTFACE VOICE? It's done, by the way. They're dead. We got our opening kill that NO ONE would see coming! Bleh.

GHOSTFACE

(O.S.)

I know, TORI. I know. But just one question - the KILLERS DO always die, don't they?

TORI SPELLING's face contorts to one of cautious fear.

GHOSTFACE

(O.S.)

But what happens when the KILLER turns out to be the MAIN CHARACTER? Does she get stabbed, shot or

BEAT

How 'bout BLOWN UP?

TORI SPELLING's expression shows shock and realization.

CUT TO:

EXT. GRAUMAN'S CHINESE THEATER - NIGHT

The back of TORI SPELLING's limousine explodes before the CROWD of people.

A WOMAN's SCREAM-

CUTS TO:

INT. THEATER - CONTINUOUS

THE SCREAMING WOMAN stands before the BLOODY dead bodies of JENNIFER ANISTON and DAVID SCHWIMMER.

CUT TO:

EXT. GRAUMAN'S CHINESE THEATER - CONTINOUS

The limousine sits in flames as the SCREAMING continues. ZOOM IN on a GHOSTFACE MASK on the RED CARPET burning.

CUT TO:

**SCREAM 5**


End file.
